


Bimbang

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, Sasuke doesn't make appearance, Sera is Karin's daughter, a lil bit family, just slight SasuKarin, more like Karin-centric fic, older!karin, the OC is Sera, younger!Sasuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: [“Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan Sensei.”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bimbang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Hanya ingin membuat fanfiksi seperti ini :”) (ditambah lagi suka younger guy x older woman)

_[“Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan Sensei.”]_

Karin tak bosan-bosannya memandang cincin sederhana namun indah di dalam kotak cincin hitam itu. Mungkin ada setengah jam lebih dia menatapnya pun memikirkan kembali kata-kata dari seorang pemuda yang lima hari melamarnya.

Sebuah lamaran tak terduga, bahkan mereka juga tak sengaja bertemu. Tapi mungkin kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah membeli cincin tersebut, cepat atau lambat dirinya memang akan berada di suasana ini.

Dari dulu, sejak dia masih menjadi dosen muda yang kebetulan mengajar kelas mantan mahasiswa itu, sempat beberapa kali dia sadar dirinya diperhatikan secara khusus oleh sang pemuda. Pandangan itu terasa tak asing karena dulu saat SMA dia memang pernah diperhatikan seperti itu oleh beberapa lelaki yang menyukainya.

Tapi dia pikir itu hanya ketertarikan sesaat yang akan berakhir ketika masa mengajarnya sudah habis. Namun nyatanya, meski dirinya sudah memiliki anak didik baru, Sasuke tetap mendekatinya—untungnya secara normal dan dengan cara sopan. Sejujurnya, dia sangat menghargai perasaan orang yang sekarang sudah berusia 23 tahun itu.

Tak pernah sedikit pun dia berpikir ketika Sasuke sudah lulus dan melanjutkan usaha roti keluarganya, mereka akan terus menjaga komunikasi bahkan sampai dirinya dilamar seperti ini.

“ _What the hell_ ,” ucapnya untuk kesekian kalinya sejak dia mendengar pernyataan lamaran Uchiha Sasuke tempo hari. Ini sama sekali tak masuk ke akalnya. Dia memang baru tiga puluh tahun, tapi dia sudah memiliki seorang anak. Usia mereka terpaut lumayan jauh dan Karin yakin ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang mau menerima pinangan Sasuke jika pemuda itu melamarnya.

Kenapa harus dia?

Memangnya apa kelebihannya?

Sudah ratusan kali Uzumaki Karin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri merasa ragu akan perasaannya. Kalau mau jujur, dia menyayangi pemuda itu. Tapi hanya sebatas sayang, bukan suka seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan padanya.

Ketika dia dilamar hari itu, pulangnya Karin langsung menelepon kedua orang tuanya—meminta pendapat. Tapi respon yang dia dapat justru tak membantunya sama sekali.

_[“Terima saja. Kalau dia sudah menyukaimu sampai beberapa tahun lamanya dan sekarang melamarmu, ibu percaya dia anak yang baik.”]_

_[“Dia memang masih muda, tapi ayah tak masalah kau menikah dengannya. Kau sendiri, kan sudah dewasa. Sera butuh ayah, Karin. Mungkin dia tak pernah cerita, tapi ayah yakin Sera menginginkan sosok seorang ayah—tak peduli dia lebih muda, seumuran denganmu, atau lebih tua.”]_

Keduanya malah menyarankan Karin untuk menerima pinangan Sasuke.

“Mama?” Atensinya buyar saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara imut nan manis milik anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia menutup kotak cincin yang sedari tadi dia pandangi lalu ditaruhnya di atas meja. Tubuh kecil Sera diangkatnya ke pangkuan. “Iya, Sayang?”

“Dari tadi Sera lihat Mama terus memerhatikan cincin itu. Kenapa? Itu cincin dari siapa?” Gadis kecilnya itu bertanya sembari berusaha mengambil kotak cincin tersebut. Begitu sudah didapatkannya, dibukanya kotak tersebut, dan diambilnya benda logam itu lalu dipasangkan ke jarinya sendiri.

Uzumaki Karin tak menjawab. Dia hanya memeluk erat anaknya dan mencium pipinya yang tembam.

_[“Aku punya anak hasil hubunganku dengan mantan kekasihku. Kau yakin masih ingin menikahiku?”]_

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran sesuatu. Selama lima hari ini dia terus memendam dan memikirkannya sendiri. Kenapa tidak bertanya pada anaknya saja? Kalau dia menikah, bukan hanya dia saja, kan yang terkena dampaknya?

“Sera?”

“Ya?”

_[“Aku menyukai Sensei, tidak peduli Sensei seperti apa atau bagaimana, aku tetap menyukai Sensei.”]_

“Kalau nanti ... mama menikah lagi, boleh?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Sera terdiam sebentar sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. “Itu artinya Sera akan dapat papa, kan?”

“Tentu saja. Mama tidak akan sendiri, kita tidak akan berdua. Sera akan punya papa.”

“Hmm ... Sera setuju. Tapi tentu saja kalian harus saling menyukai ya!” Sera membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil tangan Karin yang lebih besar darinya. Dipasangkannya cincin yang tadi iseng dipakainya.

“Apa calon papa Sera orang baik?” Sempat dia tertegun sejenak atas pertanyaan gadisnya sebelum tersenyum lembut.

“Tentu saja. Tapi dia lebih muda dari mama.”

“Tak masalah. Asal Mama senang, Sera juga senang.”

Tangan yang kini berhias cincin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke itu terangkat dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya yang berwarna pirang. “Tapi, Sera, mungkin itu akan butuh waktu lama. Tidak apa-apa?”

“Umm, tidak apa-apa.”

Satu kecupan manis didaratkan di pipi sang putri. Karin merasa bangga anaknya tumbuh seperti ini. Dia juga bersyukur pada kedua orang tuanya yang ikut mengasuh Uzumaki Sera-nya sehingga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik; meski pahit diakui kalau dirinya sendiri justru dulu sempat terlibat pergaulan yang salah sehingga mengandung gadis yang kini sedang dipangkunya itu.

“Nanti, dua hari lagi Sera akan bertemu dengan calon papa Sera. Bagaimana?”

“Aa, Sera suka! Oke, nanti Mama dandankan Sera dengan cantik ya! Sera tidak boleh terlihat jelek di hadapan calon papa Sera!”

“Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Sasuke-san!”

Karin melukis senyum di wajahnya. Dua hari lagi dia akan menjawab pinangan itu. Dia memang tidak yakin bisa menerima Sasuke langsung saat itu juga, tapi mereka bisa memulai dari yang ringan dulu.

Berpacaran misalnya?

Terdengar tidak buruk.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
